


Who You belong to

by Southernbell91



Series: Sebastian Stan Character One Shots [4]
Category: Bad Times at the El Royale (2018), I'm Dying Up Here (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Punishment, Restraints, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernbell91/pseuds/Southernbell91
Summary: Just a Smutty one shot I wrote about Billy Lee and Clay Appuzzo
Relationships: Billy Lee/Clay Appuzzo
Series: Sebastian Stan Character One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789504
Kudos: 3





	Who You belong to

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Smutty one shot I wrote for Billy Lee from Bad Times at the El Royale and Clay Appuzzo from I'm dying up here. 
> 
> Cross Posted on my Tumblr account 
> 
> Sorry I suck at Tags, I'm working on it.

Clay paced the length of the master bedroom as he waited for Billy, he knew he was screwed. Majorly screwed. Sneaking off with Cassie was wrong, but so was Billy for expecting him to share Billy with whomever he pleased while clay was expected to stay faithful, it was absurd. The sound of the opening door jolted him from his thoughts, he turned slowly to face the man ready to brace for whatever punishment was headed his way. 

“Strip,” said the deep texas voice.

Clay looked at him in confusion, he caught him sneaking around and billy just wanted to fuck? What?

"I’m sorry, What?“

"I said. Strip.”

“Billy look I know it was.”

Before he had a chance to finish Billy closed the distance in a few long strides and wrapped his hand around clays throat

."I fucking said. Strip. You want to act like a whore I will treat you like one. Now when I take my hand off you have 10 seconds to strip before I pull my knife out and do it for you, do you understand?”

Without another word clay stripped out of his clothes and stood watching the man fearfully, bared for him to objectify as he saw fit.

“Good,” Billy said turning and walking towards the closet.

"Now, middle of the bed flat on your back and don’t make a sound.“   
Quickly clay climbed onto the bed and layed down, staring at the ceiling listening to billy move around before finally feeling a hand on his ankle. Billy tied first his left leg then his right before moving into clays view, leaning over him billy had a smirk on his face as he attached both wrists to the bed, leaving clay spread eagle, then suddenly Clay was plunged into darkness when a blindfold was placed over his eyes.  
"There, wouldn’t want you ruining any surprises would we?"Just as clay went to ask what surprises he felt the bed dip near his hip and Billy spoke up."Ah ah, don’t say a fucking word or I’ll add a gag to these pretty accessories you’re wearing for me." 

Before he had much time to be confused clay felt the telltale sign of a finger near his now vulnerable hole, he slid it in slowly only pumping a few times before pulling it out and replacing it with what felt like a plug , a scream rippling out from him as it was pushed in nearly dry. Tears leaked from his eyes as he adjusted to the pain, the faint feeling of a hand ghosting over his hips and stomach all but ignored until that hand gripped his semi-hard cock stroking him a few times before he felt a wet tongue lapping at it. As the pain subsided clay started to moan, the mouth now taking him fully into his mouth, light obscenities falling from his lips. 

Just as quickly as it started, his mouth and hand was gone, the weight on the bed vanishing too. A few footsteps later clay heard the bedroom door open and close, what the hell? 

He had no idea how long it had been before he heard the door open again, whoever it was not saying a word. Yelping when he felt a rough tap to the plug still seated inside him, before fingers roughly played with his nipples, until they were quickly inclosed in nipple clamps, making clay groan in pain. A tug on the clamps had him opening his mouth to scream, but was quickly silenced by the cock shoved into his mouth a hand moving to his hair grabbing ahold using it as leverage to fuck his face. The faint sounds of Billy’s grunts could be heard from above, tears streaming down clays face from the multiple times he had gagged on billy’s long shaft. Several punishing minutes later, just as quickly as it started it was over, clay was left panting and breathless, drool running from his mouth, cock now impossibly hard. Once again the sound of footsteps could be heard, followed by the door opening and closing. He was so frustrated and turned on he wanted to cry, his hole clenching around the plug deep inside him, wishing it was Billy.

At some point Clay must have dozed off, he never heard the door open or close nor did he hear the approaching footsteps. He jumped, nearly coming off the bed at the sudden warmth of a mouth on his semi hard cock, the plug and clamps not letting it fully deflate. He let out a strangled moan, feeling the tip hit the back of Billy’s throat a soft slurping sound could be heard coming from the man.

“Fuck, yes,” Clay said, voice broken.

At that exclamation it all stopped again, Billy pulled off not even so much as brushing up against clays legs leaving clay in near tears at the ruined orgasm. This time there were no footsteps, no door. Clay could almost feel billy watching him, studying him. A few moments of silence passed before there was contact again, a tug on the clamps sent clay squirming. Then, once again there was a mouth on his cock, sucking harder, Clay unable to hold his moans back as Billy got him right on the edge, then nothing. The touching stopping just as quickly as it started. This went on two more times, clay sobbing at the constantly denied orgasms, his erection now sensitive and painful. The next contact startled clay, as the plug was pulled from his ass, letting out a loud groan of pain in the process.

The bed dipping made him nervous until he felt the tip of Billy’s penis at his entrance, he wanted to react but feared having it taken away. He was so close now he knew it wouldn’t take much. When Billy pushed in, both men let out a groan, Billy not giving him any time to adjust started thrusting, leaning down he removed the nipple clamps first giving each one a lick before taking off the blindfold.

“I wanna see your face while I own your ass, you understand me boy?”  
Clay simply nodded, letting out a low moan at the bruising pace, moaning again when Billy’s hand once again found his throat.

“You gonna cum for me, like the whore you are?”  
Clay nodded, unable to breathe. A few strokes later, Clay came, hard, his cum hitting both him and billy nearly landing on his own chest.

With a loud grunt, billy pulled out, stroking himself until he too came on clays stomach and chest. He then stood, put on his pants and walked towards the bathroom door.

“Think I’m gonna go take me a nice long shower while you think about who you belong to clay.”


End file.
